The present invention concerns a bucket-, claw-, scraper blade- or compacting-type attachment intended to be fitted to an arm of a machine to which a rock breaker is connected.
Hydraulic rock breakers comprising a tool are used during operations involving the destruction of surfacing or hard ground layers and for breaking blocks of rock or concrete during earthwork or demolition operations.
Use of such a machine causes extensive production of spoil, which hampers the destruction operation. This spoil must therefore be regularly removed or compacted. Soil overlying rock may also need to be removed before using the rock breaker.